Enfer et paradis (titre provisoire)
by TrefleV
Summary: Sans surprise, Makoto ne connaitra jamais le paradis. C'est a se demander qui du diable ou de l'humain est le pire...
1. Prologue

- Ce genre d'histoire est stupide.

- Pour mon histoire avec Makoto, ca a presque marché...

- Pardon ?

- Tu te rappelles plus ? La légende comme quoi si tu prenais la personne aimée en photo et qu'elle restait sur ton fond d'écran pendant trois semaines sans que personne ne la voie, ce serait l'amour fou entre vous.

- Ah oui. Mais je te rappelle qu'il t'a laissée tomber alors qu'il te croyait enceinte...

- C'est bien pour ca que j'ai dit "presque". Mais même un "presque" me suffirait, si seulement Elle venait...

- Si tu lui en veux tant que ca, inutile de faire appel a la Fille des Enfers., je me chargerais de son cas, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

- Non. Tu en as déja fait tellement pour moi, Setsuna, je veux pas t'y mêler encore plus.

(***)

- Mon nom est Enma Ai, tu m'as appelée. Tiens, prends cette poupée. Si tu veux vraiment obtenir réparation pour les torts qui t'ont été causées, dénoue la ficelle autour de son cou. Une fois ceci fait, tu seras liée a moi par un contrat et j'exécuterai ta vengeance. Cependant, il faut que tu saches une chose : deux vides se créent lorsque tu maudis une personne. Jamais il ne te sera permis de connaître le paradis, et ton âme sera meurtrie de milles souffrances a son tour. Mais bien sur, tu ne rejoindras l'Enfer que quand viendra l'heure de ta mort. Le choix n'appartient qu'a toi.

La jeune fille au ruban, restée en retrait pour laisser aux deux autres un semblant d'intimité, scruta l'exécutrice du regard, sans discerner en elle la moindre émotion.

- Merci, entendit-elle s'envoler dans l'air alors que la fille des Enfers avait déja disparu.

Son amie se tourna vers elle, songeuse. Setsuna baissa la tête.

- Ne fais pas ca, implora-t-elle presque.

- Il le faut.


	2. Chapter 1

- Dire que je te faisais confiance ! Je te croyais mon amie !

- Kotonoha...

Un cri strident envahit sa gorge, l'empêchant de continuer. Sa tête roula au sol, manquant de se faire écraser par son corps chutant a son tour.

Alors que sur Terre, Kotonoha Katsura trifouillait encore dans les entrailles du cadavre, quelque part en Enfer, une araignée accuillait l'arrivée d'une nouvelle âme dans son royaume d'un puissant rire sardonique.

Sekai Saionji n'était plus. Elle avait payé sa dette au dieu des morts, auquel Katsura avait servi d'interédiaire.

(***)

Elle monta dans le char qui s'envola, traversa une porte de justesse et survola les enfers jusqu'à finir sur terre.

(***)

- Qui es-tu ? Ou suis-je ?

- Ô misérable petite ombre enfermée dans les ténèbres… méprisant les gens allant jusqu'à les blesser… Âme noyée dans un karma immonde… Veux-tu goûter à la mort, cette fois ?

Makoto jetait des regards affolés autour de lui. La jeune fille de son coté réprimait un sourire, intéressée plus que d'ordinaire par le cas de son passager. Encore plus que son honnêteté finale- pour une fois, pas de remise en question paternelle ni d'attitude faussement brave- c'était la fin du jeune homme qui lui plaisait. La fascinait, plutôt. Dans un sens, elle en était heureuse.

- On est arrivés.

Ils sortirent de l'embarcation et elle le guida jusqu'à une porte, plantée au millieu d'un pré. Le Royaume des Enfers était un lieu aussi grand que varié, ou chacun avait sa place. Les victimes de la Fille des Enfers étaient les rares a avoir- pour la plupart, du moins- un espace personnel. Une dimension parallele parmi tant d'autres, une porte menant a leurs pires souffrances.

- Seul tu es mort, seul tu demeureras. Voici ta prison pour l'éternité.

L'endroit était vide, une étendue de brouillard noir sans fin. Ni sol ni ciel, juste une absence de toute existence. Assez reposant, se dit la jeune fille alors que son locataire se laissait gagner par la panique.

Pourtant, il resta calme et s'assit plus ou moins silencieusement- s'écroula, en fait- au sol. Il se reprit vite, n'ayant aucune envie de rester a genoux, pour le bien-être desdites articulations, et s'assit en tailleur.

- Attends, pars pas ! l'interpella-t-il au moment ou elle allait franchit le seuil de la porte.

- Je n'ai plus rien a faire ici, dit-elle en baissant la tête sans se retourner.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il avait lâché la question sans réfléchir dans le vain espoir de la retenir, de ne pas rester seul dans ce vide immense et si fermé a la fois. Pourtant, elle se figea, laissant sa main en suspens dans un geste inachevé. Toujours de dos, le visage légerement penché vers lui, en dehors de la cellule et sa paume seule empêchant la porte de se fermer a jamais, telle la lame d'une guillotine tombant sur un cou.

- Enma Ai.

- C'est joli, c'est la premiere fois que j'entends un nom pareil. Tu reviendras ? débita-t-il a une vitesse impressionnante. Juste une fois ?

Son acquiescement se perdit presque dans le silence ambiant, acceptation injustifiée et inexpliquée troublant le calme du lieu.

* * *

Coucou les gens ! J'ai enfin trouvé comment on fait les petits passages comme ca ! Mais siiii : les petits traits gris. Bon, c'est Eldelwynne qui a du me le dire, mais... le résultat est le même ! Bref. J'ai jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, essayé de crossovers. Donc j'attends vos avis ! =) Je l'ai pas encore réécrit, donc toute recommandation est la bienvenue. Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais ca je le suis jamais x) Mais la, encore moins que d'habitude. En plus, ici, c'est encore moins beau que sur Word. Ah et pour les fautes, si c'est des accents et cédilles, c'est normal, c'est la faute a mon clavier. Et sinon, merci de me les signaler !

J'espere que ca vous aura plu, quand même. (Au passage, j'ai presque fini le chapitre 2, mais j'ai un peu de mal. Mais je m'en sors ^^ )


	3. Chapter 2

De une fois s'était écoulé deux, puis trois, jusqu'à ce que rendre occasionnellement visite au jeune homme devienne une habitude pour Ai. Parfois, ils avaient un semblant de conversation ou l'enfant n'intervenait que rarement souvent, ils restaient muets, la fillette s'enfoncant un peu plus dans le calme qu'était sa vie et Makoto ne sortant du silence que pour raconter des histoires sans queue ni tête sorties de sa vie.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne, mais je te préviens : je ne coucherais pas avec toi.

- J'ai jamais parlé de ca ! S'exclama-t-il avec véhémence. De toute facon, t'es plate comme une planche a repasser, balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main. Puis t'as quoi, huit ans ?

Elle ferma les yeux en l'ignorant de son mieux. Elle était allongée a environ un metre de lui, lui étant assis (la phrase SUPER utile).

- Eh mais c'est vrai ca... T'as quel âge ?

- J'existe depuis des centaines d'années j'en ai vécu dix.

- Ah... (et ouais. Soit trop vieille, soit trop jeune, mais jamais bien pour toi ! Nah!)

Il se tut a nouveau.

(***)

Apres coup, il se rendait compte qu'elle ressemblait un peu a Setsuna. La meilleure amie de celle qui l'avait envoyé en enfer. Des cheveux noirs (bon, ceux de Setsuna c'est pas toujours sur, mais presque), des iris rouges, une garde-robe réduite et surtout, une maturité a toute épreuve.

- Ai ?

- Hmm.

Elle le trouvait stupide. Lui et tous ceux qui interpellaient par son prénom la seul personne présente dans la piece.

- Il n'y a pas une regle contre la fraternisation avec les condamnés ?

- Sans doute.

- Si quelqu'un découvre que tu viens ici, on aura des ennuis, non ? Pas que ta présence me dérange, rajouta-t-il devant son regard noir. (digne de Sekai)

Il ne voulait pas que ca lui retombe dessus.

- C'est ton probleme, pas le mien.

Elle, elle n'avait plus rien a perdre. Dans le pire des cas, l'âme de ses proches, qu'elle s'évertuait a protéger depuis si longtemps au prix de sa liberté, serait envoyée en enfer. Ce qui était certes une perspective peu réjouissante, mais ce serait pour elle le signal de délivrance. Plus aucune raison de travailler au compte de l'araignée.

_Et puis, qui sait en quel état sont leurs âmes maintenant._

Ce n'était qu'une vague illusion, elle le savait. L'âme contrairement au corps n'avait pas de date de péremption. Mais le dieu des morts avait-il réellement le droit de tourmenter toute une famille pour le simple plaisir de la faire culpabiliser ? Alors qu'elle accomplissait sa tâche, sa part du contrat officiel, la vengeance d'autres, avec fidélité depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

- Tu crois qu'Il pourrait inventer quelque chose de pire, pour moi ?

Bien sur qu'il se fichait de ce qui lui arriverait, a elle. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles elle le supportait (l'appréciait?), supposait-il. Mais elle n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il endurait quand elle n'était pas la. Soit, la plupart du temps. Ils étaient en enfer, tout de même !

- Pourquoi pas.

C'était toujours ainsi. Des réponses évasives mais trop claires, le laissant craindre ou espérer. Comme si elle disait "Je veux pas trop parler, donc crois ce qui t'aidera a mieux dormir". Au détail pres qu'il ne dormait jamais. Plus ici. Et même son imagination ne parvenait a le divertir assez pour oublier ou il se trouvait et pourtant, de l'imagination, il en avait a revendre. Enfin, en ciblant bien ses acheteurs, naturellement.

(***)

- Salut.

"Bonjour" avait été exclu de son vocabulaire, ainsi que ses dérivés : comment savoir l'heure, dans cette prison de peur et de malheur ?

Non, il n'était pas assez famillier avec la jeune fille pour lui adresser un mot pareil délibérément, il n'était pas mal élevé au point de sauter sur les étrangeres. En tout cas, pas les étrangeres trop inconnues, rectifia-t-il. Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, certaines de ses fréquentations ne lui étaient initialement pas proches non plus et son carnet d'adresses croulait sous les numéros associés a des descriptifs physiques plutôt qu'a des noms.

- Ca va depuis la derniere fois ?

Elle effaca un rictus avant don apparition. Il s'était retenu de l'interroger littéralement sur "sa journée", apres l'avoir presque fait sourire en lui demandant ainsi une fois qu'elle revenait apres s'être abesntée de nuit.

- J'ai eu une mission, confia-t-elle distraitement.

- Ah ?

Il s'était apercu que c'était moins courant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En partie parce que son rôle se limitait a certaines zones et en partie parce que ceux (surtout celles) qui admettaient son existence et étaient désespérés au point d'avoir recours a ses services étaient assez rares. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps au Pays du coucher de soleil éternel (ca fait comme un nom de conte!), comme elle avait fini par avouer une fois. Quand il s'était étonné- plaint- de ses apparitions si peu fréquentes.


End file.
